


Lurk, or Through the Looking Glass

by Yoyos_on_the_wharf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, M/M, Mirror!Kirk likes it rough, Set During Mirror Mirror, Smut with a Smidge of Plot, The Marlena romance subplot didn't happen, Voyeurism, Vulcan language during sex, this is utter filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyos_on_the_wharf/pseuds/Yoyos_on_the_wharf
Summary: “Somethings never change, Mr. Spock,” the other Kirk stopped when he was directly behind Spock.“Such as?” Spock asked, still staring straight ahead.“Like how deeply I desire you,” Kirk said, his voice like melting honey, “How deeply you want me back.”“You are mistaken-”“Am I?” Kirk spoke in a whisper, intimate, right in Spock’s ear. “Shall we see how our better halves are faring?”{Or, due to science fiction screwiness Mirror!Kirk has a portable Tantalus Field which he uses to spy on Mirror!Spock seducing Jim whilst he tried to seduce Spock}
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	Lurk, or Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefuzzyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuzzyaya/gifts).



> Hello all! This idea originated from an NSFW ask I put to the lovely [thefuzzyaya](https://thefuzzyaya.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and it kinda just spilled out after that! So this is dedicated to Fuzzy as a surprise! I hope you like it! It's horny as hell.
> 
> The title is taken from the song [Lurk by The Neighbourhood!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfd7uYsKlBo)
> 
> Just an FYI- the whole Marlena romance subplot didn't happen so Jim went to see Spock after learning about the Tantalus Field from her. And while I was thinking of TOS for this, I'm sure AOS can work as well!
> 
> How Spock differentiates the Jims:  
> Jim= Proper universe Jim Kirk  
> Kirk= Mirror universe Jim Kirk

Lurk, or Through the Looking Glass

* * *

A predatory smile curled on this dark version of Jim’s lips. Had Spock not been a Vulcan his shiver of revulsion would have been obvious. As it was, he merely raised an eyebrow at this dual image. The soft smile that usually returned his expression was gone, not even a shadow of it left behind on that sharp face.

This Kirk had slipped into his Captain’s body, but somehow, in that maddening middle space, he had turned all of Jim’s soft angles hard, his smiles brittle, his warm eyes dark. It was beyond fascinating and beyond repulsive. 

“Finally come to tell me your price,” the unnatural Kirk smiled, it had a twisted quality to it. They’d sequestered the volatile crew in separate holding cells when an almost fatal scuffle broke out between their Dr. McCoy and Scotty. Kirk threaded his fingers together behind his head, looking more cold than Spock had ever seen him. It was in almost comic juxtaposition with him leaning on the back feet of his chair, tottering in the air.

“Hardly,” Spock began, taking a seat across from him, “I came to see what you know about today's events, Mr. Kirk.”

All four legs of the chair crashed to the tiled floor, “ _Mr. Kirk_? Is that anyway to address your Captain, _Mr. Spock_?”

“As you are not, and never will be my Captain, I see no reason to use that title.”

A cruel laugh escaped Kirk’s lips, “Surely, you aren’t this disrespectful in bed, Mr. Spock. If you were _my_ Spock,” he purred darkly, “I’d have you whipped for such informality.”

If Spock had been fully human he would have choked, it was all he could manage to keep his voice even when he asked, “Explain.”

For a moment, cruelty slipped from this Kirk’s features, replaced with confusion. Hot on its heels was caustic, sparkling pity, “He hasn’t had you yet.”

Spock’s jaw tightened imperceptibly, a tick the other Kirk caught. He moved forward across the table, invading Spock’s space. The smile on Kirk’s face was almost soft and if Spock’s eyes hadn’t flicked up to see the calculation in those hazel eyes, he might have been fooled.

“I do not know what you are referring to,” Spock straightened up, gaining some space between the two of them. Kirk ran a hand through his hair, a low chuckle issuing from his lips.

“I refuse to believe you to be an innocent idiot in any universe, Spock,” Kirk licked his lips, watching as Spock’s eyes widened a bit. “And it seems you thought me a mere animal,” another chuckle, “No, Mr. Spock, I quite figured it out after the shock wore off. Somehow the ion storm triggered malfunctions in our respective universes right when we were teleporting, no?”

Spock paused for a minute, part of him not wanting to give this man his answer, “That is the working theory.”

“And you are working diligently to get back your beloved Captain, just as I am sure he is working on getting back to his bel-.”

“I am Captain Kirk’s First Officer,” Spock cut him off, the normal amount of pride in his title oddly lacking in his diction. That curling Chesire smile returned.

“Of course,” Kirk nodded, he spread his hands out, “You’re much softer in this universe, Mr. Spock. I can only imagine your Captain is as well. Perhaps it’s the lack of a beard…” he pondered, lightly tapping his fingers against his bottom lip, “Tell me, what kind of man is he?”

Spock raised another eyebrow and then said proudly, “He is the best of men.”

“Ugh, gag me, Spock,” this Kirk hissed, his hands clutching the edges of the table. “So he is to be my mirror opposite then.”

The man in his captain’s body got up and started pacing around the small enclosure, “Where I am cruel, he is kind. Where I am ruthless, he is, of course, a diplomat,” Kirk rolled his eyes in disgust before a realization struck him, “And where I am open with my desires, he must be tightly barred.”

Spock had been tracking his progress around the room, a fissure of unease rolling through his body. This Kirk was coiling up like a snake ready to bite. The only thing Spock was unsure of was how potent his venom would be.

Kirk turned, that almost-real smile on his face, “How long have you wanted him, Spock? This _shining_ Captain of yours?” He began to walk towards Spock, his body language relaxed, almost languid.

“I do not-”

“Since Vulcan?” Kirk pressed, his smartly clicking heels bringing him ever closer to Spock’s side of the table, “Rolling around in the hot sands?” he cocked his head to the side, “Or was it before even Vulcan?”

Spock’s throat felt dry, the images still stark in his mind. This time the smallest of shivers slipped past his guard. Kirk smiled dangerously, running his finger over his lip. 

“Before then,” he surmised, “Edith Keller?”

Spock locked eyes with Kirk, feeling his blood pulsing to his ears. This dark shadow of his Captain let out a vicious croak of laughter.

“What a sap you are, Mr. Spock!” Kirk braced a hip against the table, propping his one leg up on the arm of Spock’s chair. He leaned in close, barring Spock from movement. 

“A little domesticity between you and your sweet Captain was enough to break you. Oh sad for you,” Kirk tsked, “She must have died in your timeline. Tell me Spock, did you die a little?” his breath was whispering over Spock’s lips, “Watching him court her? Watching him _want_ her?”

Kirk brought almost gentle fingers under Spock’s chin, lifting it up until they were staring into each other's eyes, “Or did you rejoice when she died? Did you feel a little spark of triu-”

Spock twisted the hand under his chin painfully back, but this only caused a snort of laughter from Jim’s counterpart, “So you did-”

His words were cut off once more as Spock kicked his legs out from under him, bringing him to his knees at Spock’s side. If anything, this seemed to have an arousing effect on Kirk. His pupils dilated and his breath got labored. 

“If you wanted me on my knees, Vulcan,” came the husky words Spock had only heard in his dreams, “all you had to do was ask.”

Spock dropped his hold on Kirk’s hand like it burned him. This...creature was so anathema to his Captain, so utterly alien to Jim Kirk- and yet, he couldn’t deny the beat of the blood pounding through him. This Kirk’s hazel eyes penetrated carefully crafted walls and pillaged thoughts Spock had never dared speak aloud. He was bringing the baser, uglier parts of Spock into the foreground. 

He should go. He was learning nothing from this… he hesitated to call him a man. Spock got up and turned smartly on his heel.

“Leaving so soon?” Kirk purred behind him, “And here I thought you’d at least want to check on your precious Captain.”

Spock froze, torn between rising to what must be bait and wanting to risk the hope. Without turning around Spock stated, “You have nothing on your person from your universe, thus you must be bluffing.”

Spock could almost feel Kirk roll his eyes, “Honestly, you must stop underestimating me, Spock.”

A light reflected on the wall in front of Spock, causing him to turn around. Originating from a small chip on Kirk’s arm was a holo-vid of the Enterprise...but not quite. It was decked out in a motif unknown to Spock- a circle pierced with a blade. 

Kirk raised a haughty brow at Spock as he mechanically stepped closer to the holo. Spock could almost see the vindication on Kirk’s face for claiming his interest- ‘Look at me, look at me, look at me _now_ , Spock!’

The image blinked out, causing Spock’s steps to falter. Kirk smirked at him, leaning his ass against the table, “It’s called a Tantalus Field. I have a more permanent one in my quarters but I always keep this one on me, in case I’m on an away team. Good to keep an eye on the unsavories.” 

Spock cleared his throat, “Your universe must be quite different than ours if you can’t trust your men.” He was itching to see proof Jim was unharmed, and this Kirk knew it. 

Kirk was slowly padding around the room at this point, like a jackal playing with it’s prey, 

“Somethings never change, Mr. Spock.” He stopped when he was directly behind Spock, the heat from his body like cooling waves against Spock’s back. Kirk was almost touching him, but not quite. Enough for the maddening blood to roar in Spock’s ears.

“Such as?” Spock asked, still staring straight ahead, his back ram-rod straight, though his heart beat painfully in his side. Kirk laughed and it blew through the hair on Spock’s nape. 

“Like how deeply I desire you,” Kirk said, his voice like melting honey and Spock felt him move closer still, “How deeply you want me back.”

“You are mistaken-”

“Am I?” Kirk spoke in a whisper, intimate, right in Spock’s ear. “Shall we see how our better halves are faring?”

The light emitted from the chip again, causing a holo to take root on the wall. It was about the size of a full length mirror, shimmering on the edges. Slowly, as though navigating through thought alone, Kirk led Spock down the halls of his violent Enterprise and into what Spock knew to be the transporter room. 

The first thing Spock’s eyes latched onto was Jim- alive. Whole. And wearing a ridiculous excuse of a uniform. But as his awareness panned out, he noticed another, with his fingers at Jim’s meld points, leaning into his space, sucking up Jim’s air.

It was...himself. But not. He had a beard, which made Spock wince inwardly, thinking of his younger years. His uniform too was different, gaudy gold belts slung low on his hips, glittering with weapons. 

As he looked at his counterpart and Jim a bolt of jealousy ran through his body. He hadn’t even dared to meld with Jim. From...decency. From...fear. As his counterpart released Jim from the meld, Spock assumed Jim would jump into fight mode, but his eyes were soft. His body relaxed, pliant almost. Not moving from their previous position, Spock’s counterpart leaned down to kiss Jim.

Confusion, rage, arousal, betrayal all culminated in a strangled cry clawing up Spock’s throat as he watched Jim dissolve into the kiss. 

Kirk moved behind him, pressing himself fully against Spock’s back. His head was on Spock’s shoulder, eyes taking in the same scene Spock was. “I see they are ahead of us.” 

Kirk’s hands wandered up Spock’s sides, pausing at his heart before pulling his shirt up to reveal a slice of heated skin. Spock felt Kirk’s erection press against his ass, hard and aching. 

In the holo, the other Spock had just ripped Jim’s glittering belt from his hips, causing them to grind into that Spock’s. Jim was frantically mouthing at that Spock’s neck and undoing his uniform with shaking hands. Jim pulled away and said something, his eyes shining desperately.

Kirk’s hands ghosted over the exposed skin of Spock’s stomach, the muscles quivering under his fingertips. He began to trail hot, wet kisses on Spock’s neck, alternating between sucking green bruises to the surface and tenderly caressing those wounds with his lips.

“What...is he saying to...him?” Spock finally managed to croak out, his breath short and his voice raw. Kirk bit down on Spock’s throat in annoyance at being interrupted. 

Tauntingly, he nibbled at Spock’s earlobe, causing the Vulcan’s legs to go watery, “What is whispered between lovers dies between their breaths, Spock.”

Spock groaned obscenely as Kirk slipped a hand into his slacks. A triumphant rut against Spock’s ass confirmed what Spock had been dreading Kirk finding out. He was fully aroused, his cock ridges hard, and his tip was leaking with lubricant.

“Still think I’m mistaken, Spock?” Kirk hissed in his ear as he gave an almost painful twist to Spock’s cock. Spock shuddered, his body going slack against Kirk’s behind him but his eyes stayed trained on Jim. 

The other Spock had Jim pinned to the wall of the transporter room, one hand in his hair, barring his neck to indecently suck on it and one hand on Jim’s weeping aroused cock. The other Spock pumped Jim with practiced ease, scraping nails gently over his balls and causing Spock’s Captain to make a soundless moan that Spock could have sworn he still felt echoing through him.

“I don’t care for you,” Spock tried, _tried_ to get his Vulcan control back in place. Before...before he and this Kirk did something he’d never forgive himself for. He needed to stop this, he had to focus on getting _his_ Jim back. Spock licked his dry lips as he caught sight of Jim turning to offer the other Spock his ass.

“You think I care?” Kirk snarled, clearly pissed about the remark. He pulled hard on Spock’s balls, causing the Vulcan to moan in painful pleasure. “Tell me to stop, Spock.”

In a moment of unimaginable embarrassment, Spock felt his hips jerk in Kirk’s hard grasp. It was as though his mind and body had stopped talking to one another. Spock’s once perfect control was being destroyed, second by second, by this monster in the cloak of the man he loved. 

“I thought not,” Kirk licked the shell of Spock’s ear possessively, his eyes flicking to the holo as well. Kirk watched as his Spock pistoned two fingers in and out of the other Jim’s hole and Kirk could almost hear the obscene squelching noise it would make. _His_ Spock would have rubbed the lubricant from his cock over that _weak_ , _soft_ Jim’s hole, making it so, so wet, so easy to plunder with his skillful fingers.

Kirk moaned, unable to help it as he watched his counterpart take the very tip of his Spock’s ample cock. The Spock pinned to him also moaned, a choked almost broken sound as they watched. Kirk was horrendously turned on and in one fluid motion he pulled down the slacks on this Spock and pressed him to the glass of the table.

To his credit, Spock struggled a bit, something Kirk laughed off because the Vulcan could easily have bucked him off if he wanted to. This Spock also seemed fond of playing hard to get. 

Kirk licked his fingers, sucking on them directly over Spock’s ear and he smiled when he felt Spock’s cock twitch in response. Kirk popped his fingers out of his mouth, the sound causing a shiver to run through Spock and he lazily trailed a spit covered finger over Spock’s puckered hole. 

As Kirk pumped Spock’s dick in one hand and began to press through the tight ring of muscle with the other he bent over Spock, his erection rutting painfully against his exposed thighs, “Tell me you want me.”

This alternative version of his Spock turned his head flat on the table to look at him, one eyebrow raised high, “You’ll never be him.”

A bark of vicious laughter left Kirk’s throat, “I may be the thorn to your Jim Kirk’s rose but a flower by any other name, Spock,” he hissed, not playing at being nice anymore. He shoved his first finger roughly into Spock just as _his_ Spock entered that pathetic Jim Kirk for the first time. The Spock below him cried out in pained arousal even as his counterpart moaned into Jim’s mouth. “Besides, Spock- _Du nam-tor t'nash-veh. Svi' nash heh ek' stukhtra.”_

At those words, Kirk gripped Spock’s hair painfully and pulled him into a searing kiss. The Vulcan moaned, opening his mouth to this monstrous man who was pulsing his fingers in and out of his ass even as his tongue lapped around Spock’s mouth. The use of his native language for such a deliriously, dirty phrase had been the knife to the last shreds of Spock’s control. 

He was surrounded on all sides by himself and Jim. This Kirk filled his hole with another digit, moving his hand from his hair back to Spock’s weeping cock as they continued to kiss. Spock kept breaking the kiss to stare at Jim and his own counterpart fucking against the wall of the transporter room- Jim’s back on the wall, his strong thighs around this other Spock’s hips as the Vulcan pounded deeply into him.

Kirk scissored his fingers in Spock, smearing more of the Vulcan’s own lubricant over the puckered hole before finally coating his own cock. “That’s right, _du nam-tor t'nash-veh_ . _My_ Spock taught me more than just your language with his tongue _._ ”

Spock saw stars as Kirk thrust fully into him. The man inside him set a punishing pace with no room to accommodate but Spock found himself rising to meet this Kirk’s needs as he always had with Jim. He spread his legs wider to accommodate and began to stroke himself, eyes locked on the Jim on the holo.

Kirk’s balls slapped against Spock’s ass and his fingers bit into Spock’s hips hard enough to bruise. Smirking, Kirk leaned over the Vulcan beneath him and whispered, “Your Kirk is _close_.”

A whine issued from Spock’s throat as he looked over the holo Jim for signs of climax. Breath hot and harsh against his neck, Kirk continued to pound into his ass and he took a moment to lick up Spock’s sweat before adding, “See how his toes are curling? That means he’s on the edge,” Kirk pulled almost all the way out of Spock before plunging back in, “it means, I’m gonna cum, Spock, _fuck_.”

Spock’s hand moved ever faster on his own cock as Kirk got closer to finishing, it was almost as if he was racing his counterpart to the finish. But even through his moans and shudders Kirk continued to monologue, each sentence bringing Spock closer to the precipice.

“I’m gonna cum, Spock, I’m going to fill you like he never has,” Kirk’s thrusts started to lose rhythm and Spock could see Jim’s hands grasping the other Spock’s back, leaving green trails under his fingernails. “And...fuck...when you finally have him, _oh god Spock- Spock_ ,” Kirk bit his lip, as they both watched his counterpart shoot ropes of cum onto the other Spock’s naked torso. With a primal groan Kirk ground out his words, “You’ll think of me. _Du nam-tor t'nash-veh._ ”

Spock jerked as the intensity of his orgasm hit him and he spilled his seed all over the floor of the brig, watching his counterpart clean off Jim with almost tender lips and tongue. Kirk was not far behind, jerking Spock’s attention back to him by crushing their lips together as he filled the Vulcan. 

Kirk bit down on Spock’s bottom lip, a last violent caress before he pulled out of Spock’s ass. Spock’s head dropped heavily between his arms and he noticed Kirk’s toes uncurling slowly as he straightened himself up.

Kirk looked balefully down at Spock, still spread out over the table. “Now, I suggest you get me back to my universe, Mr. Spock.”

* * *

Brilliant yellow light filled the transporter room and the visages of the Captain, Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, and Scotty finally materialized on the transporter pads.

Jim immediately bounded down the steps and almost ran full into Spock’s arm, but he paused himself, looking over his Spock with that soft smile that made Spock’s knees want to buckle. With a blush of red Jim scratched the back of his neck, “Spock.”

Spock resolutely tried not to let the verdant blood rush to his cheeks, but as he looked the Captain over he noticed his hazel eyes landing on a rather suspicious bruise on Spock’s skin. Wanting to divert his attention Spock raised an eyebrow, “Welcome home, Captain.”

* * *

Jim smiled at his First Officer and Bones bounced happily on his toes behind him, “What I don't understand is how were you able to identify our counterparts so quickly?”

Spock raised an unamused eyebrow as if to say the two men before him were simpletons, “It was far easier for you as civilized men to behave like barbarians, than it was for them as barbarians to behave like civilized men. I assume they returned to their Enterprise at the same time you appeared here.”

Jim blushed again, not catching Spock’s eye. They’d yet to talk about what happened in the mirror universe in full, in private. But Spock had felt Jim’s eyes on him all through that alpha shift, waiting and hungry. “Probably. However, that Jim Kirk will find a few changes, if I read my Spocks correctly.”

Green tinged Spock’s ears at the mention of the other Kirk. He hadn’t had time to slip into the medical bay and retrieve a salve for the marks the alternate Kirk had put on his skin. They burned under his Jim’s soft eyes. 

Bones smirked, knocking Jim on the shoulder, “Jim, I think I liked him with a beard better. It gave him character. Of course almost any change would be a distinct improvement.” The doctor seemed incredibly pleased with himself and he once more bounced delightedly.

Jim shared the doctor’s easy smile, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Spock, “What worries me is the easy way his counterpart fitted into that other universe. I always thought Spock was a bit of a pirate at heart.”  
  


Spock affected an unamused face, “Indeed, gentlemen. May I point out that I had an opportunity to observe your counterparts here quite closely,” at this Jim’s eyebrows raised, before furrowing, “They were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous,” Spock counted off. “In every way, splendid examples of homo sapiens, the very flower of humanity. I found them quite refreshing.”

Jim frowned, the wheels turning in his head. In the next moment, he understood at least part of what happened between his counterpart and his First Officer while he was away. A smile that promised they’d be talking _immediately_ after their shift, in _private_ was leveled at Spock, “I'm not sure, but I think we've been insulted.”

Bones frowned, his good humor gone, “I’m sure.”

The doctor wandered away, clearly ticked off but Jim searched Spock’s eyes, “Did you learn anything of interest from the other Jim?”

Spock transitioned into parade rest at Jim’s side, hoping the blush was less evident that way, “Quite.”

“Oh?” Jim asked, crossing one leg over the other as they both stared out at the stars.

“ _Du nam-tor t'nash-veh. Svi' nash heh ek' stukhtra,_ ” Spock answered in a low voice, almost a purr.

A shiver of excited anticipation ran through Jim. He licked his lips, before darting his eyes to Spock, “You’ll have to tell me what that means.”

Spock nodded, “I plan to do much more than that, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was a lot of fun *ahem* to write!
> 
> Vulcan Translation, roughly: Du nam-tor t'nash-veh. Svi' nash heh ek' stukhtra- You are mine. In this and all universes. I used this [Eng to Vulcan Translator](https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoVulcan%26VulcantoEnglishTranslator) so please don't hate me if it's not correct! If you have a correction though, please let me know <3
> 
> I'm on the tumblr! This is [me!](https://revenge-of-yoyos-on-the-wharf.tumblr.com/) I post a lot of Spirk, haha.
> 
> All my love! LLAP! <3
> 
> Yoyos


End file.
